leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* New Map: Butcher's Bridge (ARAM) * New |Latest = June 26, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.12 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: *''Nothing to report.'' The following Ward skins have been added to the store: *''Nothing to report.'' The following Announcer Pack has been added to the game: *Male Pirate/Bilgewater Resident - currently only enabled on Matchmade ARAM (Butcher's Bridge). **Includes quotes for Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, ARAM, Crystal Scar and Spectator. **New announcements for successful surrender votes and victory. **New announcements for when your structures are under attack (not just when they die). **New "encouraging" quotes for the losing side when the enemy scores a kill (e.g. "Make them pay!"). **Alternative quotes for classic lines (e.g. "Twice the bounty!" as well as the standard "Double kill!", or "Your matey's feedin' the fishes" as well as "Your ally has been slain"). **Lots and lots more fun stuff (e.g. "You've been marooned!" for when you're the last man standing, and "You call that a kill?!" when you score an unworthy kill). Note that the new Announcement pack may not be available for purchase - but due to the scope of the content, while it may be available for free during the Burning Tide event, it may be made available for purchase (or as an alternative) after the event. PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends Maps and Modes Information= ;Butcher's Bridge (Bilgewater) :A re-skinned version of the Howling Abyss map. *The setting is an ancient temple built into the side of a mountain (red base) with a bridge leading to its entrance, which a huge city built up around. Even the bridge is mostly held together with wood. *All in-game assets updated to be appropriate for Bilgewater's including: rotary cannon-turrets (i.e. they visually rotate to face their target), inhibitors, nexii, collapsing bridge assets, brush, health shrines, etc. *Poros have been replaced with little land-piranha. *Greyor is replaced with Bubbs, a little fellow who is funding a submarine expedition and wearing diving gear. *Lyte is replaced with Finn, a stocky fisherman and his market stall of hauled merchandise. ** He alludes to a mysterious Her, a dangerous being of the seas. "If you ever see Her, you'll know why land's the place for you." *Background scenery now depicts a Bilgewater city including sharks in the river, moving ships, opening and shutting gates, hanging fish (and more curious monsters). * / reskinned - You now throw an and dash as a (rather large, compared to the snowball) pirate ship. :Butcher's Bridge offers no new gameplay versus Howling Abyss and is entirely a cosmetic feature. *The new map will be available (and replace Howling Abyss) toward the end of summer as part of a Bilgewater event: Burning Tides. Note that showing us the map early (i.e the map's beta test) is advertised as a "spoiler free" feature of the event, and that if you want the story to be a surprise you shouldn't follow future PBE releases leading up to the event. *Riot is currently exploring options for what to do with the map post-event. The most popular comment on the reveal is already "Have the map be selected randomly when you queue for a matchmade All Random game", as was the case with the old Autumn and Winter skins for Summoner's Rift. Custom games allowed you to choose. |-| Gallery= HUD Information= ;New HUD * The champion portrait, experience bar, level, stats and items has been merged with the ability bar in the center. * The stats section can be hidden and minimized by clicking on the champion's portrait. ** Cooldown and attack range are now displayed in the stats section at all time. ** Pressing C will expand the stats section, rather than open a new pane. * Buffs and debuffs now appear side-by-side above the ability bar. * Item cooldowns have been removed from the buff bar, as the item section is now in the center of the screen. * The creep score, KDA and team KDA has been merged with the minimap. * Allied portraits are now above the minimap. ** The green dot that signifies if an ally's ultimate is ready no fills up to signify cooldown. * The respawn timers of dead enemies will appear above the allied portraits. * Target frames (the information you get when you click on a target) now displays creep score and KDA. * There is now an icon to denote abilities that you have insufficient mana to cast or are disabled by crowd control. * Channel bars now display the remaining seconds to one decimal place. * You can still move the minimap to the left side. ;New Scoreboard * Scoreboard now shows allies and enemies side-by-side instead of top-and-bottom. * You can now reorder players on the scoreboard. * Allied summoner spell cooldowns are now tracked. * Scoreboard now tracks towers destroyed. * Scoreboard now tracks Dragon Slayer stacks as a number. |-| Gallery= Champions *The following champions have received updated spell effects: ** with unique particles for ** with unique particles for and ** with unique particles for , and . ;New Champion * ; * ** Kayle's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. **''Active now states that it "increases the passive damage" to the live amount for the duration.'' ; * **Fix a bug in the tooltip where stun duration is listed as 1 instead of 1.25. ; *Stats **Base magic resist increased to 32.1 from 30. **Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * / ** Root duration increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ; * / **Overhaul to the interaction's code to make it more responsive. ** The stun from Dark Sphere will now be applied after the knockback completes, rather than the stun overriding the knockback. **''The result of the changes seems to be that all stunned targets are within a radius of where the sphere stops moving.'' ; * **Cost reduced to 0 from 35. Items ;;Jungle items ; *Base damage increased to 30 from 25. *Stacks from kills/assists reduced to 1 from 2. * Epic monsters now grant 5 stacks. * Transforms into upon gaining 30 stacks. *''You're now accompanied by a ghostly wolf companion that grows larger as you accumulate stacks. Much adorable.'' ; *Grants 50% attack speed and 60 on-hit magic damage. * On every other attack you are accompanied by a phantom that strikes your target. The phantom's attack deals no base damage but will apply all on-hit effects (including both champion and item effects). **''One-use on-hit effects remain one-use. Sheen won't deal double damage.'' **'CONFIRMED:' Attacks that "attack" multiple times, such as and , count as a single attack for the purposes of Phantom Hit. Additionally, unlike Double Strike, Phantom Hit does not generate stacks toward itself. Standard > Phantom > Standard > Phantom... - no exceptions. **''Phantom Hit does not count as a second ATTACK, only a second HIT. Attack modifiers will only apply once - e.g. . However, whether or not effects such as and are classified as attack modifiers or on-hit effects is case-by-case and each would need testing specifically.'' **'CONFIRMED': Phantom Hit will generate stacks toward effects such as , and . Master Yi will alternate between Double Strike and Phantom Hit, due to the Phantom Hit generating double the Double Strike stacks. ;;Basic Reagents ; * Cost reduced to from ; * Cost reduced to from * Ability power reduced to 60 from 80. ;;Advanced Reagents ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ;;Finished Items ; - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; / - (Summoner's Rift) * + + = ** Old recipe: + + 1120g = 2700g * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ; * + + + = . ** Old recipe: + + 880g = 2700g ; * + + = ** Old recipe: + + 980g = 2900g * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. ; - (Summoner's Rift) * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. * Movement speed increased to 10% from 7%. ; * + + + = . ** Old recipe: + + 880g = 2300g ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ; * + + + = ** Old recipe: + + 840g = 3300g * Passive's AP amplification increased to 35% from 30%. ; * Health reduced to 500 from 600. * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; - (Summoner's Rift) * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 450. * Mana reduced to 400 from 450. * Passive's Mana growth per minute increased to 40 from 20. ** Total Mana increased to 800 from 650. * Passive's Ability power growth per minute increased to 4 from 2. ** Total Ability power increased to 100 from 80. ; * + + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = * ** If a spell's damage is both AoE and DoT (E.g.: ), the ability applies the Passive as a DoT. ** Unit targeted percentage increased to 40% from 35%. Duration unchanged. ** AoE changed to 40% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. ** DoT changed to 20% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. ** Summoned Minions changed to 20% for 1 second, from 15% for seconds. : This doesn't affect which player-summoner minions can apply it. ; * Combine cost increased from . ** Total cost increased to from * Ability power increased to 80 from 70. ; * No longer grants 20% spell vamp. * Spell damage restore health, equal to 15% of the damage dealt before damage mitigation. One-third effectiveness on AoE abilities. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. *Three items have appeared in the Item Sets section of the Summoner Profile, that state "This item is only available to ." , and current have no cost, no stats and no description. }} Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed